


supercut of us

by poutings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle, Wow, god this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutings/pseuds/poutings
Summary: the marauders play spin the bottle





	supercut of us

“Spin the bottle,” James declares one night while they’re all sitting around the fire.

“Is fucking lame,” Sirius finishes from his spot against the couch.

James pouts at him and Remus snorts. 

“Nice, Padfoot,” he says, closing his book because he knows James isn’t going to let it rest now that he’s brought it up.

Sirius gives him a grin and lays his head against Remus’ knees. 

“What about it?” Remus asks. He knows one of them is going to have to appease James—it might as well be him. 

“Tonight, lads, we play spin the bottle,” he says dramatically.

“The four of us,” Sirius says slowly, looking around at the boys laying on the floor and on the couch, “are going to play spin the bottle. Jamie, you know more than anyone that I have no problem kissing boys, but I’d prefer if I didn’t have to kiss you and Wormtail.”

Remus definitely doesn’t pay attention to how his name was not mentioned. Definitely doesn’t think about the flutter in his stomach. 

He glances at Sirius but he and James are having some sort of silent conversation, staring at each other with their eyebrows raised. 

“I agree with Sirius,” Peter pipes up. 

Remus looks away from Sirius to nod at Peter. 

“Me too,” he says. “Sorry, James.” 

James groans. “No one let me finish. As usual.”

Sirius rolls his eyes and James hits him over the head. 

“I’m going to ask Lily to join us.”

“That’s all fine and well, James, but what about us?” Peter asks. “Surely you don’t want us all kissing Lily.”

James pulls a face at that. “Very good point, Wormy. I’ll ask Lily’s friends as well.”

Remus looks over to where Lily is sitting with her friends. They’re laughing at something Dorcas said, ponytails high and their noses higher.

“They’re never going to say yes,” Remus says.

“That’s where you’re wrong, dear Remus,” James says, staring wistfully at Lily. “Lily will say no of course. That’s a given. But her friends will say yes, and she won’t want to sit there by herself, so she’ll be forced to come along.”

“How romantic,” Sirius deadpans. 

James doesn’t even look at him this time, just huffs and broadens his smile at Remus. 

Remus sighs. He knows James’ plan will work. They don’t usually—no, usually they blow up in his face and the rest of them are left to clean up the mess—but this one seems pretty foolproof even to Remus. 

“Alright,” he says, standing up with a flourish. He ignores the whine Sirius makes as he falls against the couch. “Spin the bottle it is, lads.” 

James cheers and starts to head towards Lily. “Wormtail,” he calls over his shoulder. “Get the refreshments. You know where they are.”

Peter stands up and runs to their dorm, coming back with two bottles in each hand—three of them full and one of them empty.

He settles back on the floor and they all watch as James talks with Lily. They see her shake her head and roll her eyes, a scowl on her face. But her friends are smiling and nodding, pulling on Lily’s arms as they stand up, and, finally, Lily heaves a sigh that Remus can hear from the other side of the room, and stands up as well. 

James leads the girls with a shit eating grin, winking at Sirius as he sits on the floor next to him. 

Remus slides down the couch and settles on Sirius’ other side. Their arms are almost touching and Remus pretends he doesn’t notice when Sirius shifts closer. He clears his throat and looks at James.

“Do we just dive right in, or is there a prerequisite drink?” he asks. He hopes there’s a prerequisite drink. He’ll need it. 

“There’s always drinking required before these kinds of things, Moony,” James says with a smile. He passes two of the bottles around, keeping one for himself as he takes a swig. 

Sirius takes a drink from his bottle and passes it to Remus, who takes a long drag and passes it to Mary. 

“Alright,” James says, looking at Lily. “Ladies first.”

She scoffs but reaches for the bottle in the middle, giving it a good spin. Everyone watches as it goes around several times before landing on Sirius. 

Remus hears James make a strangled sound in the back of his throat and Sirius stares at the bottle with a horrified expression.

“If I could take that spin back, I would,” Lily says with a pained look on her face. 

“It’s the rules,” James chokes out. He looks like he’s about to be sick. 

Remus rolls his eyes. 

Lily moves in front of Sirius, stealing herself for what she’s about to do. Sirius looks alarmed as she leans in, but she’s gone before Remus can even take a breath. 

Everyone just stares as Lily settles back into her spot next to James. 

Sirius shakes his head. “Is it my turn now, or do we just go around the circle?” he asks. 

Everyone turns to James, the designated man in charge. He clears his throat and says, “Around the circle.”

Everyone nods as Dorcas reaches for the bottle. James looks rather upset that she got to go instead of him, but a wicked smile grows on his lips when he sees the bottle has landed on Peter.

Peter gulps as Dorcas turns to him. She pulls him in for a kiss that seems wildly inappropriate for the situation. Everyone watches at first but soon they’re all turning their heads, looking away as Peter’s hand starts to go a little too low.

“Okay,” Sirius finally says. “I think that’s enough of that, yeah?”

Dorcas pulls away and wipes her lips. Peter looks like he’s about to explode, his face as red as a tomato. 

Remus looks longingly at the fire. He suddenly wishes he was still reading. 

Marlene laughs as her spin lands on James. He blushes as she plants a chaste kiss on his lips and Lily, despite seeming like she hated him mere seconds ago, looks absolutely murderous. 

Mary’s quick to take her turn, kissing Sirius on the cheek when it lands on him. 

“That doesn’t count,” Dorcas says, making Mary blush. 

“Kiss him on the lips!” James chants. 

It’s clear he’s had quite enough to drink.

Remus looks away as she goes back to Sirius, kissing him quickly on the mouth and returning to her spot. 

It’s Remus’ turn now and he’s dreading reaching for the bottle. He wants it to land on Sirius and anyone but Sirius. He doesn’t want to spin the bottle. 

“It won’t bite you,” Sirius whispers to him and Remus fakes a small laugh, finally reaching out to take his turn.

He lets out a breath when the bottle lands on Lily.

Lily is good.

She gives him a soft smile when they meet eyes, but James glares at him when he looks his way. 

“First Padfoot, now you, Moony,” he huffs out. 

“I’m not trying to steal her, Prongs,” he says. “I swear.”

Everyone laughs as he moves towards her. He kisses her gently for just a second and then takes a seat again. 

Sirius has an odd look on his face as he reaches for the bottle next. His spin lands on James and James groans. 

“I know you don’t mean that, Jamie,” Sirius laughs as he pulls him in by his shirt collar. He kisses him sloppily with too much tongue, and it reminds Remus of when Padfoot licks his face. 

“That was disgusting,” James says as he wipes his face.

“But you loved it,” Sirius says, leaning back against the couch, even closer to Remus. 

“Whatever,” James huffs and turns to the bottle. “Finally,” he says, as if he had to wait hours, “it’s my turn.” 

He spins the bottle and lets out a deafening whoop when it lands on Lily.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” she says.

Sirius laughs and Remus smiles, looking away as James turns towards Lily. 

The kiss only lasts a second before Lily is pulling away and taking a long swig of one of the bottles that still has liquid in it. 

They go around the circle a couple more times before Remus’ spin lands on Peter. 

They both make a face. “Sorry, Peter,” Remus says with a laugh, “but I’m not kissing you.”

“Looks like you won’t have to,” Peter says, pointing at the bottle.

Remus looks down and sees that it’s now pointing at Sirius. 

He gulps. “Who moved it?” he asks.

He looks at Sirius, but he’s staring intently at the bottle, that odd look back on his face. 

He meets James’ eyes next and sees a spark, something small and mischievous. 

“Sorry, Moony,” James says with a shake of his head. “It’s the rules that you have to kiss the person the bottle lands on.”  
  
“But the bottle landed on Peter,” he says.

“Not the way I see it,” James declares. “You have to kiss Padfoot.”

Remus closes his eyes for the briefest moment, collecting himself before turning to Sirius. 

They stare at each other for a beat before Remus is leaning in, putting his lips against Sirius’, and closing his eyes. 

Now they’re kissing and kissing and kissing and Remus is starting to think that they should stop kissing right as Sirius tilts his head and sticks his tongue in Remus’ mouth. 

Remus loses track of where he is for a moment, but when he comes to, he pulls away, breathing hard but keeping his eyes closed.

When he opens them, Sirius is looking at him, brushing his fingers against his mouth with a look of wonder on his face and Remus can’t do this anymore. 

Before Remus can do anything like stop staring at Sirius, Sirius is getting up and saying he’s going to the bathroom, but he doesn’t go towards their dorm. Instead he turns and walks out of the portrait hole and into the hallway. 

“What,” James starts to ask but Remus is pushing past him, getting to his feet and following Sirius. 

“Sirius,” he calls when he gets into the hallway, and Sirius is right there, pushing him against the wall and connecting their mouths again. 

Remus loses track of how long they stay there, Sirius’ mouth on his mouth and his hand in Sirius’ hair.

They’re both breathing hard when Sirius takes a step back.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Sirius pants.

“Do it again,” Remus says and Sirius does. 

He feels like they’re in slow motion, Sirius’ hands on his hips and his hands on his neck.

It starts gentle, so gentle, but then they’re grabbing at each other, trying desperately to get impossibly closer. 

Remus pulls away to breathe, smiling slow and wild. 

“I asked James if we could play spin the bottle tonight,” Sirius whispers. “I told him if we didn’t land on each other he had to rig it.”

Remus laughs because he _knew_ it was James.

“He’s always been such a great wingman, hasn’t he?”

Sirius snorts. “Too bad you stole his girl.”

“And his best friend,” Remus replies, pulling Sirius in closer.

“You stole me a long time ago,” he says, reaching up again to kiss Remus quickly.

“Good,” Remus replies. “Because you stole me, too. And, technically, we both stole Lily."

Sirius shakes his head. "Shut up and kiss me," he says and Remus does. 

**Author's Note:**

> yikes this was not my best work. it's just an idea I had that I had to put into words quickly. I hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
